The Vampire, The Werewolf, and The Seer
by Liquidshadowcenter
Summary: Harry becomes a vampire, Ron becomes a werewolf, and Hermione a becomes seer. K for intense pain on charactures in early chapters.
1. The Changing

A/N: All Harry Potter™ Characters belong to J. K. Rolling. All of Joss Wheldon's ideas are his. All other characters belong to me. So don't sue.  
  
Harry was standing in the park next to the swings. He did this a lot; since it was the only place he could think. Most of the time, not even Dudley came around the park while he was there. Harry had scared all of Dudley's friends into leaving him alone, so his life was slightly easier. It was night and so he decided to walk over by the more wooded area, as to not be seen.  
  
Harry was sitting in the long grass enjoying the knight breeze when suddenly he felt like someone was behind him. He jumps up, pulls his wand out, and turns around.  
  
Harry then came face-to-face with a woman, whom was clearly a vampire. She had on a lot of black. Harry could tell that she was a vampire from remembering the pictures in his D.A.D.A classes. Her blue eyes had pupils that were as a cat's and her skin was white as parchment. She had a dark brown color of hair with perfect highlights.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said, "My name, is Melissa"  
  
"Oh, um, hello, I think I'll be going now," Harry said turning to leave only to find another vampire standing in his way.  
  
"I think not, you are just what we need," Melissa said, "Come on bring him into the forest before the hunters come, we need him to take the tradition on."  
  
The second vampire jumped toward Harry, he only able to stab one with his wand making him turn to dust. Soon Harry was knocked out by Melissa who took his wand and pocketed it; rendering him unable to cast a spell once he awakened. He was then dragged off into the trees, though the brush and to a small clearing.  
  
"Harry, I've a proposition to make," Melissa informed letting Harry stand once he was awake, "I can grant you eternal life, if you are able to cope with being a vampire."  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"Maybe it would help if I give you this," Melissa said giving Harry his wand back.  
  
"And what if I decide to say no and leave?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll just have to deal with the fact that I am a vampire who is about to be killed for no reason."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said.  
  
"I only have turned people who were about to die, or if they needed to become a vampire to ensure my line of vampires exist," Melissa said.  
  
"Well," Harry said weight the options, "Um, it's kind of hard to give up the sun, isn't it?"  
  
"Well you see there is something the books don't say about my breed of vampire," Melissa said, "You see we are a kind of vampire that are ably to only let people know we are vampires if we want them to know." "Now shall we begin?"   
  
Then she leaned forward and bit Harry.  
  
Harry gave a yelp of pain. Soon Harry was almost drained and was as pale as Melissa.   
  
She stopped and said, "Okay this is it, you may feel a little uncomfortable for a minute and it might hurt a little but think of it, you're like dieing."   
  
Then as the last bit of blood left Harry he thought, "I feel like my skin is stretched,"   
  
Then it was Harry's turn, Melissa slit her wrist and placed the cut over Harry mouth. Harry then, in need of some kind of liquid in his veins began to drink the blood coming from the vampire's wrist.  
  
When Harry had all that was needed, Melissa stepped back and watched as Harry, who had been holding on to Melissa, fell to the ground. Harry gave a blood-curdling scream as his heart stopped. Then, silence  
  
Suddenly Harry gave another, yet lesser, yell of pain as he felt his fangs growing in. His gums started to get numb from the pain. Then the rest of a vampire's abilities came in each getting a yelp, the number of yelp Harry couldn't count.  
  
Finally once he had finished his transformation, he stood up and looked around.  
  
"Hey, you said it be a little pain?" Harry said and gave Melissa a mean look.  
  
"Now we must hurry, you have to get you out of here before the hunters come," Melissa said as her and Harry ran faster than normal people could.  
  
Then she gives him a book, which would have been very heavy normally for Harry and says, "This has everything you'll need, make sure you read it when you get home,"  
  
Just then Harry sees a wooden arrow covered with a shiny substance on it fly by Melissa's head, narrowly missing her.  
  
"They don't think you're a vampire, but take this and use it to turn water into blood," she said giving him a cup that, from the foreign writing, was very old, "The book will tell about it."  
  
Then as Harry got out of the forest, luckily it was night, and he got in front of Melissa he looked back to see that one arrow had hit her and he watches as she slowly turns to dust.  
  
"Go!" she said as the last words came and she finished turning to dust.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Ron was enjoying a game of quidditch which he often did when Fred and George got their brooms out and would play with him. Quidditch just seemed to calm him down from the stress of living with a big family.  
  
"Ron get the ball," Fred called as the ball they were throwing around flew back over the backyard fence.  
  
"Okay," Ron said flying over the fence and coming face to face with the very last thing he wanted to run into, a werewolf. Luckily the thing was still confused by what hit him.  
  
"Oh…I I I'll just get m my ball" Ron said but then realized he shouldn't have spoken.  
  
"Ron!" George called, "Are you coming!"  
  
"You're taking too long," Fred complained.  
  
Soon they ran over to the fence, and through the holes in the boards they saw him. Ron seemed okay but there was a nasty bite on his right shoulder.  
  
"Get mum!" Fred said as George ran to the house.  
  
Soon Ron was lying in a bed at St. Mungo's Hospital  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but your son is now a werewolf," the Healer said to Ron father, "We will have to keep him in a security room for the next week since tonight will still have a full moon and he will turn into the wolf until the cycle is done"  
  
"Then will I be able to go to school?" Ron asked the doctor.  
  
"If I am correct the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, will have something for you to take to stop from becoming the full wolf, but we are unable to reproduce it," the Healer said comfortingly, "I'm sorry that you have to have an almost full moon cycle as a full wolf."  
  
That night in Room #13750  
  
Ron sat in the dark as he felt the minuscule effects of the moon. Slight pains in his gut.  
  
"Now I will find out what Lupin deals with," he thought.  
  
Suddenly his insides started to change making Ron sheik in agony. After that nothing happened.  
  
"What," Ron started to think when another out burst of pain, this time in his mouth, came meaning his fangs grew in. Finally the hair grew and the rest of his werewolf-ness came in.  
  
Ron what no longer Ron, in character as well as looks. He was the wolf and what came with it he used to attack every piece of wall in that room, since it was all that there was.  
  
When it was done the healers got him painkillers for the lingering pain. That was how his whole week went until the full moon cycle was done. By the time he had gotten out, his look resembled Lupin's. Ron had figured how to make the pain lessen by laying flat in the moons rays rather that have the moon's light move through all of him.  
  
At that Moment  
  
Hermione Granger is sitting on her bed, reading one of her old school books. The particular book she is reading is "The Supernatural and How to Find Them."   
  
Suddenly she found her self in a room with furniture, she looks around to find that the world is in black and white.  
  
"Hello, Hermione Granger," a man says standing next to her.  
  
"Who…what…huh?" is all she could reply.  
  
"I am Gralinat, the first seer," the man said, "I come to welcome all who are becoming seers, meaning you are a seer."  
  
"But, how," Hermione said, "I'm a muggle-born, all seers have been pure or half bloods."  
  
"Now tradition is to be changed," Gralinat said.  
  
Gralinat and Hermione talked some more until she understood everything. Then her vision was over and she was back in her room.  
  
Dumbledore was in his office when three owls came in the window at about the same time. One each from Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley, informing him of what happened to them.  
  
"Oh boy, a vampire, a seer, and a werewolf, this should be fun," Dumbledore said to himself. 


	2. The Learning

Disclaimer: All, Harry Potter™ characters belong to J. K. Rolling. All vampire science of the Buffy-verse belong to Joss Wheldon  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had trouble staring this chapter.  
  
Harry sat in his room looking at his book and goblet. For some reason the book wouldn't open. Try how ever many times and ways, it wouldn't open.  
  
"Try blood," a voice from nowhere said eerily.  
  
"What the?" Harry said looking around and finding a small creature in his window, "Who are you,"  
  
"It doesn't matter, just use the goblet to pour blood on the book." The small creature said.  
  
Soon Harry had his goblet full of water and had carried it to the book.  
  
"Hey it's still water," he said to the creature.  
  
"Just pour it and it'll become blood."  
  
So he began to pour, and in midair the liquid went from clear to scarlet. As it hit the book it was absorbed into the cover and soon allowed the book to open freely.  
  
Harry then sat down to read immediately noticing the creature had disappeared. He shook this off with out much concern and started to read his book.  
  
Vampires  
  
Vampires have as many races as human, maybe more. The discovered types in order of superiority are:  
  
Varmepeiorea - The most rare Vampire whose only fatal weakness is decapitation.  
  
Ariunak - slightly rare, only sun and decapitation are fatal  
  
Average Vampire - most common Vampire, half weaknesses are fatal.  
  
Vampel - Weakest forms of Vampire, all weaknesses are fatal.  
  
"Wow," Harry thought aloud, "I'm, like, almost un-killable."  
  
Blood  
  
Vampires do need blood, but they still can eat mortal food. In fact some like to mix blood with food for texture. Each blood type has it's own flavor:  
  
A+ = Sweet  
  
B+ = Sour  
  
O+ = Spicy  
  
AB+ = Citrus  
  
A- = Salty  
  
B- = Nutty  
  
O- = Cheesy  
  
AB- = Savory  
  
If Vampires don't get one of these they will go into a feeding frenzy and end up reveling their-selves as what they are and getting killed.  
  
"Well that's interesting," Harry said drinking out of his goblet which he had refilled with water transfiguring to blood, "My guess is that this goblet doesn't have a type."  
  
Just then an owl came in through the window.  
  
"Finally, thought you'd never come," Harry said opening his Hogwarts supplies list and reading:  
  
Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6, Ralph Hutchenson  
  
Warewolves, by James Harper  
  
Vampires, by Quinten Trifler  
  
Seers, by Trintiol Tredranuntis  
  
Potions, Adavnced, by Jillian Peters  
  
"Oh No!" Thought Harry reading the last book, "I've got Advanced Potions!"  
  
Turning back to his book after the shock of his new class, Harry read:  
  
Powers  
  
All Vampires have two main powers and one individual power. That individual power is unique to that Vampire. Below are listed the types of main powers that a Vampire might have:  
  
Dusting - This let's a vampire dust but become materialized again at a later time if he chooses  
  
Mist - Similar to Dusting only, the user becomes water, can be more useful in some places (swamp)  
  
Wall Climbing - As title says  
  
Flying - More like floating or hovering  
  
Shape Shifting - Turn into animals and turn back to human shape  
  
Vampire Hiding - Change outward appearance to look like a human  
  
Harry read the rest of the known, main powers and how to determine his, which he proudly was able to recognize as the Mist and Vampire Hiding abilities. In later reading he found that his individual power he could not learn in the beginning and had to find it at a later time.  
  
Harry read to the last page, acquiring knowledge of vampires and how things work, were he felt sleepiness over come him.  
  
"This year is going to be fun," Harry thought closing his book, crawling into his bed, and falling a sleep. 


	3. The Train

Disclaimer: All, Harry Potter™ characters belong to J. K. Rolling  
  
The time to go to King's Cross Station and board the Hogwarts Express had finally arrived, therefore Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to meet at the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten.  
  
"I have something to tell you guys!" Hermione said as the walked through the wall.  
  
"Well so do I," Ron exclaimed and seeing Harry's expression he said, "I think that Harry does too."  
  
When they finally found a car on the train Hermione said, "I guess I'll go first."  
  
"Okay," Harry and Ron agreed.  
  
"While we were on break I found out that I'm a seer."  
  
"A seer?" Ron asked, "Like future seeing person?"  
  
"Yes, but unlike the Divination teacher we know, I am not a fake," she said and then added, "I even had a vision already."  
  
"What was it about," Harry asked.  
  
"It was of the first seer, telling me I was one," Hermione then recalled the whole vision to them.  
  
"Well I guess it's my turn then," Ron said, "As you may have noticed I look a little worn for wear, so to speak, a little like Lupin. Well that's because I've been bitten by a werewolf."  
  
"What!" Hermione said in disbelief, "Next I am going to hear that Neville is a vampire."  
  
"Well, close," Harry said, "I'm one."  
  
There was a long silence, as everyone contemplated what the other was, Hermione having the hardest time excepting Harry and Ron than they had.  
  
"How are you able to walk in the sun, all the books say that vampires dust in the sun?" Hermione said breaking the silence.  
  
"Well almost all the books say that," Harry corrected her, "Mine says different." He then conjured his book from nowhere, showing it to them. Harry told them of the creature and the things he had read.  
  
"Harry," Ron said looking in the book, "How can you read these words?"  
  
"What do you mean," Harry asked joining him in looking at the book as well, "It says, 'seven pints of blood per minion,' what's there to not be able to read?"  
  
"That's not what it says Harry," Hermione said examining the text as well.  
  
"It's written in Vampric," a man about six feet tall, "My name is Professor Cystal, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I study vampires for the ministry, when I'm not teaching, as a side job"  
  
The four then talked about vampirism until they reached Hogwarts.   
  
"I'd like to announce," Dumbledore said at the start-of-the-year feast, "That we have two new teacher's this year, Professor Cystal, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Professor Grongial, our Divination Teacher."  
  
After Dumbledore's speech the feast began. As soon as the feast had come to a close, and all were fed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as everyone else went up to their dorms and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning  
  
"Harry wake up," Ron said shaking Harry, "We're going to be late for our first class, Potions"  
  
"What! Oh crap!" Harry and Ron ran down the stairs.  
  
"Last night, Seamus thought you were dead because you weren't, um, breathing."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said.  
  
Soon Harry and Ron were dashing down the stairs towards the dungeon, knowing that the more time they took, the more points they lost.  
  
"Well look, the dynamic dou is here," said Snape slyly with a smirk. 


	4. Dumbledore

Disclaimer: All, Harry Potter™ characters belong to J. K. Rolling.  
  
Previously:  
  
"I'd like to announce," Dumbledore said at the start-of-the-year feast, "That we have two new teacher's this year, Professor Cystal, our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and Professor Grongial, our Divination Teacher."  
  
"Harry wake up," Ron said shaking Harry, "We're going to be late for our first class, Potions"  
  
"What! Oh crap!" Harry and Ron ran down the stairs.  
  
"Last night, Seamus thought you were dead because you weren't, um, breathing."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said.  
  
Soon Harry and Ron were dashing down the stairs towards the dungeon, knowing that the more time they took, the more points they lost.  
  
"Well look, the dynamic duo is here," said Snape slyly with a smirk.  
  
"Now that will be ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said as they sat down, "Let that be a lesson as to make it to class on time."  
  
"What've we missed," Ron asked Hermione making sure Snape wasn't watching.  
  
"He's got us on slug-poison cure," she said disgusted, "The worst thing to make in my opinion, most of the ingredients are slimish and have a strange sound when put in the caldron."  
  
The class continued Harry finding that potions was, surprisingly, noticeably easier, which he figured, was due to the fact that he was just better at getting ingredients right because of being what he was. Class was coming to a close and Harry had just finished his potion when there was a knock at the door. Snape opened it and then motioned Harry, Ron and Hermione to come. Professor McGonagall was standing outside the door, a stern look upon her face.  
  
"Come on, the Headmaster is wanting to speak to the three of you," she said as they followed her off down the hall.  
  
Finally after a long, silent walk to the gargoyle, McGonagall said the password and led them to the door of Dumbledore's office.  
  
As McGonagall knocked, a voice inside said, "Come in."  
  
"Albus, here they are," she said as they filed into the office.  
  
"Thank you, Minerva," he replied standing from his chair behind the desk.  
  
"Now, I believe that we have some things to talk about," Dumbledore said materializing a few seats.  
  
"Umm. Yeah," Harry said, "You know what we are since we owled you."  
  
"Yes, and so first things first," the Headmaster said calmly, "Mr. Weasley, every full moon, you are to go to Professor Snape's office for a Potion."  
  
Ron got a sudden look of fear as he said, "Understood, sir."  
  
"Mr. Potter, do you wish to be given food at meal times, besides blood, or not?" Dumbledore asked indicating the question of secrecy or not.  
  
"I think that I shall still enjoy food, just the same."  
  
"Very well, nothing changed there," Albus established, "And Ms. Granger, you shall be given training on your abilities, by Professor Grongial, who is not only a Professor on Divination, but he is a true-blue seer himself."  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked, "Do all of the Teachers know of us?"  
  
"Seeing as it was important I informed all of the staff, hopping that it would not be inconvenient for any of you," he confirmed, "But so far they are instructed to keep any notice of your abilities a secret, until you are ready to make your conditions public."  
  
"I think that it is safe to say that keeping it a secret is the same as making it public," Hermione said grinning slightly.  
  
As they headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they wondered how their other school-mates would react. 


	5. The Informing

Disclaimer: All, Harry Potter™ characters belong to J. K. Rolling.  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner, life took me in its shackles. The next update shouldn't be so long a wait though.  
  
"Today," Professor Grongial said at the beginning of class, "We will learn from Mr. Potter."  
  
The class then burst into a wave of jumbled talking. Harry and Hermione had decided that in a class would be the easiest time to tell their class mates, what they were.  
  
"You will also be learning from Miss Granger," the professor continued over the commotion, "So please give you full attention to them as they explain."  
  
Soon the whole class looked up to the front of the room, where the two stood, waiting to start.  
  
"Well, you see, we aren't quite what we seem," Hermione started, "You see, I'm a.. er.. Well, how do you put this.. a seer."  
  
The class once again bust into a wave conversation.  
  
"Now if you would please not make any noise," Grangial silenced them.  
  
"I'm a Vampire," Harry said quietly changing to let his Vampire characteristics show.  
  
Ron said nothing as he wasn't sure he wanted all to know about his secret.  
  
Seamus then raised his hand, "Then, how can you stand there in the light?"  
  
"I am a Varmepeiorea, or a type of Vampire that can walk in the sun." he answered with a smile.  
  
The class was soon amazed at the things that Harry could do, and the things that Hermione told them about the vision she had and it wasn't too long before the class had realized that they had to go to their next class.  
  
"How long do you think before the whole school knows?" Ron asked as they left.  
  
"Ten Knuts says it'll be known by supper." Harry smirked.  
  
"We need to know more about our conditions though before we can be a hundred percent sure that there's no bad side effects," Hermione said concerned.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, all that could be bad I have, and that is only one week a month," Ron said jokingly, "Besides with that, I just get my potion and go the shrieking shack for a while."  
  
After talking for a while the three finally reached the green houses for Herbology.  
  
Though they had believed that there was no other side effects, Harry came to the conclusion that wearing lots of sun-screen would be a good idea, seeing as he came to dinner with a full-body sun-burn. 


	6. Voldemort

Disclaimer: All characters that belong to J. K. Rolling are just that, J. K. Rolling's! Vladimir Bagmont though is mine.  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that, that last chapter wasn't all that great but this one is better.  
  
"Drink it, you don't have much time," Snape said as Ron drank his potion running out to the Womping Willow, "And when you finish, get to the Shack right away."  
  
"Yes sir" Ron said feeling the effects of his condition starting to take control of him again.  
  
Soon Ron was wolfed, safe inside the Shreiking Shack. Tonight he had control, and tonight, he thought that it would be a little fun to see exactly how strong, how heavy, ect he was.  
  
"This could be educational," Ron thought tearing a chair apart with only his index fingers and his thumbs.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Harry and Hermione are walking away from the Willow, talking about what they were going the do the rest of the night when suddenly Hermione went into one of her trances…  
  
"Master, are you sure you're ready?" Wormtail said looking to a man in shadows  
  
"Of course I'm ready. How dare you question me!" Voldemort said emerging from his shadowed hiding spot, "Now let's go."  
  
He then walked across the room to a door labeled Fusion Chamber, which he opened, stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
"Starting transformation," the computer voice said as the chamber produced steam. Wormtail backed away with a terrified look as the machine started to turn red-hot from the heat it was expelling.  
  
Suddenly the door blaster off its hinges and hit the wall across from it, narrowly missing Wormtail's arm, and out stepped Voldemort, his body oozing with obvious power.  
  
"Finally I can kill him…"  
  
Hermione suddenly came out of her daze; Harry was in front of her.  
  
"Another vision?" Harry asked.  
  
She told him of her vision and he took her to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"So Voldemort has double, maybe even tripled his strength?" Dumbledore asked after Hermione recalled the vision.  
  
"Yes, that's what it seems to be, sir" Hermione replied.  
  
"Then we must alert the Ministry," he concluded, "Though I doubt they'll listen, it's worth a try."  
  
Soon after a owl was sent with the letter stamped, Emergency.  
  
As Ron joined them again the next morning, the three walked to the library to figure what they could do, though they had been told to do nothing. They looked-up spells and potions, to find a few they could use to defend Harry, as well as all of Hogwarts, from Voldemort's wrath.  
  
"Hey, look at this," Harry said as he read a particularly thick volume as Ron and Hermione came over to look, "The wizard, Vladimir Bagmont, was sent to Azkaban, for discovering the VWSF Formula and using the shield against Aurors, even goblin, in order to rob Gringotts Bank. On the date Gringotts had only been open for a year…"  
  
"Skip to more about the shield," Ron said eagerly.  
  
"When testing defenses for the Apocalypse," Harry continued the articule, "that when a Vampire, Seer, and Werewolf fused blood in the Verve Sanctuary that a barer was created that had a defense stat that was uncharitable."  
  
"So all we have to do is fuse our blood at the Verve Sanctuary," Hermione concluded.  
  
"So where is that," Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"I believe I can answer that," a voice said behind him. 


	7. The Key

Disclaimer: All characters that belong to J. K. Rolling are just that, J. K. Rolling's! Vladimir Bagmont though is mine.  
  
"I believe I can answer that," a voice said behind him.  
  
The three look to see a man that looked to be in his late seventies.  
  
"Come in here," He said grabbing Ron by the shirt and dragging him to a near-by corner, "I am Vladimir Bagmont."  
  
"But, aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban!?" Harry asked his wand out.  
  
"Keep your voice down," Vladimir said, "They let me go, magic-less."  
  
"Oh," Harry said calming and placing his wand back in his pocket.  
  
"So any way, to get there you'll have to talk to Dumbledore, and get the key, then you have to find, where in this castle the door is." Bagmont said insanely.  
  
Later in Dumbledore's office  
  
"So you know what you must do?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, we think so," Hermione said with confidence, "We need to do this."  
  
"He didn't tell you the bad side effects did he?"  
  
"What side effects?" Ron said suspiciously.  
  
"Either you will become completely insane within a length of five hundred years and be kept around long enough to watch your selves slowly become insane, or, the advantages of your abilities will be distributed equally among you and your disadvantages will be discarded," the old headmaster said not sounding very convinced that the blood fusion would be a good idea.  
  
"We still must try to stop Voldemort, even if the consequence is terrible," Harry said.  
  
"Very well, I see that I cannot persuade any of you to cease in the completion of this task, therefore I give you the key," Dumbledore said turning to a cabinet, opening it and retrieving a silver box from one of the shelves. He placed it on the table, and opened it to reveal a platinum key; its intricate designs were obviously medieval. Even as Harry picked up the key, he, as well as Hermione and Ron, could some-how sense the great power that it had.  
  
The three turned to go and where escorted to the door.  
  
"Now off with you, and go toward the Astronomy Tower. That is nearest to the door, but don't go until tomorrow, as it won't work to day at such a late hour. Go on to bed now, Voldemort even has to sleep sometimes," Dumbledore told them as he closed the door to his office and he added to himself, "At least if I know the fusion he did."  
  
So they trio made their way up to Gryphindor Tower and into their dormitories for the night, dreaming about the next day's events.  
  
A/N: I know this one is a little shorter than the others but this seemed like a great place to stop the chapter. 


	8. The Ritual

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rolling. All other's, belong to me.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, fed and refreshed from the knight's sleep they received though the situation be parlous. Their fears heightened once more by the Daily Prophet's words, read over breakfast:   
  
"The Dark Lord said to be headed strait for London. Muggle officials are told that there is a man with nuclear weapons and is to be avoided at all cost. Aurors everywhere are unable to stop him. To all in his path, run for your life!"  
  
The picture shown on the paper was of three death eaters blasting their way behind what looked like Voldemort on a life-size overdose of steroids shooting killing curses like they were nothing. Professor Dumbledore then went to them and told them the time had come to go to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
The three rushed up to the roof top floor, taking out the key and noticing it magnetically being pulled in a south direction to a small door just bigger than a foot in diameter.  
  
"You have to be kidding," Ron said as Harry inserted the key in to the keyhole.  
  
The door clicked open the with a screeching sound the door widened and became taller, insomuch that it was twenty times the size before.  
  
"Well at least that part works," Hermione, said relived slightly.  
  
They entered it and found themselves inside a room about a football field in diameter, as they saw the room was a sphere and one could float in the air there. In the very center, in the air, was a bowl, markings on the side indicated that this was their bowl, and on it a knife with the same symbols.  
  
"That must be it," Harry said, floating toward the bowl.  
  
Even as he and the rest became a few yards away the room became distorted and for a few seconds it seemed that the room itself were alive.  
  
"Hurry! I don't know where we are but I don't like it," Hermione yelled as she and the other's reached the bowl.  
  
"Now let's make the blood sacrifice," Harry said, "I'm not sure what this might do, but we have to try."   
  
With that they sliced their hands with the dagger, cutting from just below the base of the index finger to right above the lower right of the palm, mixing the blood in the bowl and waiting.   
  
As they watched they saw that an opening had began to open in the ceiling letting a little light in, which landed its beam on the bowl. The blood in the bowl began to boil instantly.  
  
"What the!" Ron exclaimed even as the blood began to change colors, first to blue, then to green, and then to red again. After which it spit in three and shot back at the owners. It seemed to penetrate their bodies, and they were knocked unconscious.  
  
When they regained consciousness they found themselves outside, not anywhere near Hogwarts.  
  
"This looks like London," Harry said to the other two.  
  
"Yes it would seem so," an evil voice said from behind Harry, "And you have arrived just in time, Potter"  
  
"Voldemort!" Harry said turning to him, surprised that his scar didn't hurt, as he was so close to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Well let's see, I believe that this time is your death," Voldemort said and with out Harry being able to saw a word he cast the killing curse, which flew toward him and seemed to vanish in thin air.  
  
"What!" Harry was surprised too, "That's it."  
  
Voldemort then tried to cast the spell on all of them but all vanished, or seemed to, for unnoticed by anyone was the fact that their was many of the killing curse jumping out of victims reviving them and seeming to "vanish".  
  
"What's happening!" Voldemort said in astonishment.  
  
The curses seemed to reappear circling Harry, Hermione, and Ron, their faces in a look of surprise as well. As all were transfixed to the circling spells, there was a shrieking sound and the spells blasted forward at all the death eaters, killing them instantly, before coming together and hitting the Dark Lord with enough force to knock him clear across into the wall about eighty yards away, his body seemed to be engulfed in green light that soon was evanescence.  
  
"What the hell!" Voldemort said as he rose, rather wearily. He them came back wand raised, ready to kill them all, except for the fact that it seemed that his wand didn't recognize him as a wizard, for it did not cast a spell.  
  
The air was silent for a while as Harry and the others, as well as all that were resurrected, were in amazement. Voldemort stood there stunned by his lack of ability to cast spells. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as the reality hit them, Voldemort was defeated. Left powerless, he was merely a squib by force. Or half squib seeing he was a half blood before.   
  
The Ministry soon had a clean up crew come to mind-wipe Tom Riddle, and take him to Azkaban Prison, even though his powers were nonexistent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione then made the trip back to Hogwarts as the year had not ended, and as they walked they though, they would never have to worry about Voldemort again. And that is the very though that the whole wizarding world thought, as the evil in the world was now vanquished, and all were safe.  
  
The End. 


End file.
